Kalosze szczęścia/3. Przygoda nocnego stróża
3. PRZYGODA NOCNEGO STRÓŻA – Cóż to za para kaloszy leży przed progiem domu? – powiedział stróż. – Na pewno należą do porucznika z pierwszego piętra. Leżą akurat przed bramą! Uczciwy stróż miał ochotę zadzwonić i oddać kalosze właścicielowi, bo jeszcze się tam paliło światło, ale bał się, że obudzi innych mieszkańców domu; i dlatego dał spokój. – Jakże to musi być ciepło w takich kaloszach na nogach! – westchnął. – Jakże są mięciutkie! – Akurat pasowały na jego nogi. – Jak to dziwnie dzieje się na tym świecie. Porucznik mógłby dawno położyć się do ciepłego łóżka, a zamiast tego biega tam i na powrót po pokoju. Szczęśliwy człowiek! Nie ma ani żony, ani dzieci! Co wieczór chodzi na wizyty. Ach, gdybym był na jego miejscu, byłbym szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Zaledwie wymówił to życzenie, kalosze zaczęły działać, miał je przecież na nogach. I stróż wcielił się w porucznika. Stał na górze pośrodku oświetlonego pokoju i trzymał w palcach różowy arkusik papieru. Na arkusiku wypisane były wiersze, a wiersze te ułożył sam porucznik. Któż bowiem nie bywa raz w życiu w poetycznym usposobieniu. A kiedy zapisze się swe myśli, wtedy powstaje wiersz. Na kartce były napisane te zwrotki: ''Gdybym był możny, gdybym był bogaty – ''Marzyłem o tym w dzieciństwie, przed laty – ''Wtedy bym został dzielnym oficerem, ''Chodziłbym z szablą, w mundurze, z orderem. ''Minęły lata, jestem oficerem, ''Lecz na ubóstwo nic to nie pomoże. ''Wspieraj mnie, Boże. ''Nadszedł raz wieczór, światło dnia pobladło ''I na kolanach dziecię mi usiadło, ''Dla niego snułem baśni barwne przędze, ''Możny w skarb baśni, nie dbałem o nędzę, ''Dziewczynka chciała baśni, nie pieniędzy. ''Lecz na ubóstwo nic to nie pomoże. ''Ty wiesz, o Boże. ''„Ach, być bogatym” – modlitwa ma brzmiała, ''Dziewczynka z czasem w dziewicę dojrzała, ''Jest taka piękna, tak mądra, tak miła, ''Ach, gdyby w sercu mym miłość odkryła, ''Tę baśń tak wielką, ach, gdyby odkryła! ''Lecz biedny jestem, nic mi nie pomoże. ''Ty wiesz, o Boże. ''O, gdybym znalazł ciszę, ukojenie ''I precz odpędził od siebie cierpienie... ''Ty, której serce me niosę w ofierze, ''Przeczytaj, com tu skreślił na papierze, ''Tę smutną baśń, co niosę w ofierze. ''Smutek przede mną, nic mi nie pomoże, ''I ciebie tylko błogosławię, Boże. Tak wiersze piszą tylko zakochani, ale rozsądny człowiek ich nie drukuje. Porucznik, miłość i bieda to trójkąt, a raczej połówka przełamanej kostki szczęścia. Porucznik czuł to doskonale i dlatego, oparłszy głowę o ramę okna, wzdychał głęboko. „Ubogi stróż na ulicy szczęśliwszy jest ode mnie! Nie wie on, co to tęsknota! Ma dom, żonę, dzieci, które podziela z nim troski i radości! O ileż byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdybym się mógł stać stróżem!" I w tejże chwili stróż stał się na nowo stróżem, bo kalosze szczęścia zrobiły go porucznikiem, a jak widzimy, czuł się on o wiele gorzej w ciele porucznika i wolał zostać tym, czym był w istocie. A więc stróż był na nowo nocnym stróżem. „Niedobry to był sen - powiedział wtedy - ale zabawny! Śniło mi się, że byłem porucznikiem w mieszkaniu na górze i że to wcale nie było przyjemne! Tęskniłem do starej i do bachorów, które zacałowują mnie na śmierć!" Stróż usiadł znów i kiwał głową; sen nie chciał go opuścić, kalosze miał wciąż jeszcze na nogach. Po niebie przeleciała padająca gwiazda. „Już jej nie ma! - pomyślał. - Ale jeszcze ich dość zostało na niebie. Chciałbym z bliska przypatrzyć się tym rzeczom, szczególnie księżycowi, bo ten tak prędko nie znika. Student, któremu moja żona pierze bieliznę, opowiada, że po śmierci wędrujemy z jednej planety na drugą. Naturalnie, to wymysł, ale to mogłoby być wcale miłe. Pragnąłbym, na przykład, żeby moja dusza teraz mogła zrobić taką małą wycieczkę. Ciało mogłoby zostać tymczasem tu na schodkach." Często w życiu trzeba się dobrze namyślić, zanim się coś powie. Ale szczególnie powinien pomyśleć ten, co wypowiada życzenie mając na nogach kalosze szczęścia. Posłuchajcie tylko, co się stało ze stróżem! My, ludzie, znamy prawie wszyscy szybkość komunikacji za pomocą pary, wypróbowaliśmy ją albo w kolei, albo na statku płynąc po morzu, ale szybkość ta jest przechadzką leniwca czy marszem ślimaka w porównaniu z szybkością światła; jest ono dziewiętnaście milionów razy szybsze niż tamta szybkość, a elektryczność jest jeszcze prędsza. Śmierć jest elektrycznym ciosem, który otrzymujemy w serce, a dusza wyzwolona wyfruwa na skrzydłach elektryczności w przestrzeń. W ciągu ośmiu minut i jednej sekundy promień świetlny przebywa przestrzeń przeszło dwudziestu milionów mil; dusza ludzka za pomocą pośpiesznej poczty elektrycznej zużywa jeszcze znacznie mniej czasu na przebycie tej samej drogi. Przestrzeń między ciałami niebieskimi nie wydaje jej się większą niż nam w mieście przestrzeń między domami naszych przyjaciół, ale za to ten elektryczny cios w serce dzieje się kosztem naszego życia tu na ziemi. Chyba że mamy kalosze szczęścia na nogach, tak jak ten stróż nocny. W ciągu paru sekund stróż przebył pięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące mil dzielących ziemię od księżyca, który, jak wiadomo, zrobiony jest z materiału o wiele lżejszego niż ziemia i jest miękki jakby świeżo spadły śnieg. Znalazł się on na jednym z tych niezliczonych kraterów, które znamy z mapy księżycowej doktora Madlera; chyba ją znacie wszyscy? Góra spadła stromo w kotlinę, na długość całej duńskiej mili. Tu znajdowało się miasto. Wyglądało ono ze szczytu jak białko jajka w szklance wody. Kopuły, wieże, balkony w kształcie żagli były przezroczyste; chwiały się w rzadkim powietrzu; nasza ziemia, jako wielka purpurowa kula, unosiła się nad jego głową. Były tam też jakieś istoty w rodzaju ludzi, ale wyglądające całkiem inaczej niż my na ziemi. Mówiły one jakimś językiem. Trudno doprawdy wymagać od duszy stróża nocnego, by ten język rozumiała; a jednak rozumiała ona każde słowo. Rozumiała więc, że mieszkańcy księżyca rozprawiają o naszej ziemi i wątpią w to, czy jest zamieszkała, bo powietrze, które ją otacza, musi być zbyt gęste na to, by jakikolwiek rozsądny mieszkaniec księżyca był w stanie nim oddychać. Uważali oni, że tylko księżyc jest zamieszkały i że on jest ośrodkiem wszechświata, gdzie mieszkają jedyne w świecie żywe istoty. Ale wróćmy teraz na Östergade i zobaczmy, co się stało z ciałem stróża. Siedziało ono martwe na schodach, z ręki wypadł mu kij stróżowski, oczy utkwione miało w księżyc, gdzie właśnie jego uczciwa dusza rozpoczęła wędrówkę. – Która godzina, stróżu! – spytał jakiś przechodzień, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, dał mu lekkiego szczutka w nos i wówczas stróż stracił równowagę, ciało przewróciło się na wznak. Człowiek ten przecież był martwy. Wielki strach przejął przechodnia, który tak zażartował. Otóż stróż umarł i leżał nieżywy. Dano znać, gdzie trzeba, zbadano sprawę i nad ranem przeniesiono ciało do szpitala. Ładny to byłby figiel dla duszy, gdyby wróciwszy z księżyca nie znalazła ciała na swoim dawnym miejscu na ulicy Östergade. Musiałaby zapewne wpierw polecieć na policję, potem do biura znalezionych rzeczy, by zobaczyć, czy nie znajdzie czasem swego ciała między zaginionymi przedmiotami: a potem popędziłaby do szpitala. Ale pocieszmy się tym, że dusza jest najmądrzejsza wówczas, gdy działa na własną rękę, to tylko ciało tak ją ogłupia. Jak to już powiedzieliśmy, ciało stróża zaniesiono do szpitala. Tu położono je w sali przyjęć i przede wszystkim ściągnięto z niego kalosze. Wtedy dusza musiała wrócić do ciała i skierowała się prościuteńko na swoje miejsce. Stróż zaraz ożył. Zapewniał wszystkich, że była to najokropniejsza noc w jego życiu, nie chciałby jeszcze raz przeżyć czegoś podobnego! Nawet za dwie marki. Na szczęście było już po wszystkim. Wypisano go tego samego dnia, ale kalosze zostały w szpitalu. Kategoria:Kalosze szczęścia